


Novus

by BooksAreMyDivision



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Non-binary character, Other, Periods, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAreMyDivision/pseuds/BooksAreMyDivision
Summary: A story of two non-binary characters being there for each other. Based off me and my baby-gays.





	Novus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic on archive, it’s un-beta’d so be kind. It’s based of me and a few of my N.B friends(I’m Ez for reference).

The first thing I was aware of was the incessant wringing of my mobile. As I dragged myself up I checked the time and saw it was only 6am. Grumbling to myself and planning the callers death I answered “Whoever this is you had better have a good reason for waking me this early.” 

The voice on the other end was panicky and one I recognised easily as a friend of mine Sully- their real name is Ember- and I immediately woke up more as they started to speed-talking “I need your help, I woke up and my period started and your the only one I can think of that can help me as your the only other N.B I know and what do I do?”   
“Whoa, slow down bub and take a deep breath. I know I’m good but I could only understand one word in five right then.”  
I heard them inhale deeply and reply “My period started today and I have no idea what to do and I can’t wear my binder and I need your help. Your my only hope right now.”   
I sighed knowing more sleep was no longer an option and begrudgingly said “Go put on a big jumper and trackies and I’ll be there after I get myself dressed.”   
I heard a quick reply of “Thank you, thank you thank you. Your the best Ez.” before they hung up.  
After throwing on my binder and comfy hoodie and jeans, I made a cup of tea to go and swung by HJ’s and Woolie’s for food and supplies before heading up to their apartment.


End file.
